


The Avabela Collection

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few one-shots depicting everyone's favourite pirate and guard captain. I'm not sure why I have so many of these, but I seem to have a soft spot for the pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How I Met Your Mother

"Kids, this is the story of how your mother found true love and got married and had a whole bunch of babies. You may think it's strange that a woman such as your mom landed anybody, but I tell you, she was hot stuff in her day. Had all sorts of suitors. Yes, Ben, this is going to take awhile. You might as well get comfortable. 

Ahem.

So your mother was in the King's army in Ferelden, which I imagine surprises neither of you. She was all up tight and badass. You've seen her do training in the yard. Imagine that. She was already married then, though clearly that didn't work. I mean, he died, but that was beside the point. Your aunt Hawke told me he seemed like a bit of a douchebag, but your mom loved him. He was a Templar and his name was Weasel...I mean, Wesley. I didn't meet him, so we're going to skip to the parts that I'm in.

So your mom and Aunt Hawke ended up moving to Kirkwall because of the war and all that nonsense. They ended up working for this mercenary with her brother, Carver. Now your Aunt Hawke had a BIG crush on your mom. Not that I blame her, your mom is pretty hot stuff. But anyways, then there was your Aunt Merrill and she's adorable, so she moved on pretty quickly. That's the story of your cousin Tamlen. Haha. Sorry, what was I telling you again? Right. You know Varric would be better at telling this...it wouldn't be true, but regardless.

So, we were in Kirkwall then. So your mom was single for a long time after Wesley. Not that there was no one interested, mind you. But she kept to herself, was practically rusting by the end of it. During that time, your aunt Hawke was trying to come up with money for an expedition. That's when they met me. Well, that's when they met everyone, but I like to think my entrance was rather spectacular. It's not every day you invite some lovely ladies to a duel in the Chantry. Oh, the ladies. We went everywhere together, your aunts, your mom and me. We were such a good team, fighting our way up and down the Wounded Coast, looting corpses for money. We all went down to the Deep Roads together. It was the first time your mom and me shared a bed. Okay, fine, Mia, nothing happened...yet.

So we got back from the Deep Roads, now mildly richer. Your aunt Hawke was loaded by then. I'm sure Merrill has told you all about the house. She loved that house so much. It broke her heart when they had to leave. I rather liked the place they lived at before. Much more...scenic. I was still living at the Hanged Man at that point. Your mom and I used to have such long talks. Oh, she would blush to tell you about it then. She would call me slattern in front of the others, but she used to let me brush her hair. It was such a silly thing, but she would stay over at the inn and I would brush her hair as she told me stories about her day. I was already a little in love with her then, I won't lie. But I enjoyed it for what it was. Two friends enjoying each other's company. One getting all sorts of sex, one having none.

Ew? No "ew". Sex is a normal part of life and a very healthy one. You were not raised to say "ew" at these things. I'm ashamed of you, Beth. Go sit in the corner and think about what you said. Go. Yes, you still have to listen.

Where was I? Right. So this is when your mother got this foolish idea that she liked this guard Donnic. Well. We were traipsing all over the Wounded Coast so she could get a chance to talk to him and even then it took forever. She was so bad at it. It made me wonder how she ever got married the first time. Needless to say, this is when I decided that she was clearly never going to make the move, so I would first. However there was some...unpleasantness with the Qunari. Nothing awful-okay, fine. Your mother kicked the Arishok's ass so I wouldn't be some drooling servant of the Qun. But I knew she loved me, so I was just giving her a chance to show it, that's all. She's clearly better with swords than words, so I was being a lady. Anyways, so your Mom swept me off my feet and we put that silly Donnic business behind us. And that's the story of how I met your mother.

What? You wanted to hear about Hawke bringing peace among mages and Templars? Agh. You kids never want to talk about anything fun. Go ask your Uncle Varric."


	2. Homecoming

"You selfish whore," Aveline cursed, pushing her into the room.

Isabela wanted to protest. She had come back, after all? She could have just made a run for it. But seeing the ire in her eyes, Isabela said nothing, expecting the lecturing to continue.

Instead, Aveline kissed her.

Isabela gasped as Aveline pushed her against the wall, her ass to her as the Guard Captain grabbed the back of her head, pulling her hair into a tight fist.

Isabela groaned against the wall, feeling Aveline pull down her panties, her strong fingers already touching her soaking lips.

"Who's selfish now?" Isabela mocked. 

Aveline pushed her fingers inside of her and she whimpered.

"I'm still furious with you," Aveline growled, thrusting her fingers into her, her thumb rubbing her clit, "You put this entire city in danger, you put all of us at risk. You stupid, stupid whore. I could kill you."

Isabela moaned, trying to buck against her hand, but Aveline pushed her further against the wall, her fingers digging into her scalp. 

Aveline leaned in, kissing her neck before biting down hard. Isabela shuddered, her knees shaking as Aveline held her to the wall, her body clenching around her fingers.

"I came back for you," Isabela whispered, "I should never have left you."

"Damn right," Aveline said, grasping her hair harder, pulling back. 

Isabela sighed happily as Aveline flipped her around. They kissed, the pirate melting into her arms.

"I was worried you would give me up," Isabela admitted.

"No one touches my slattern but me," Aveline said affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted hair pulling. I aim to please.


	3. Break Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more of a F!Hawke and Aveline story, but I still think it belongs in this one.

Aveline took a deep breath, smiling to herself as she came back with the pints. Hawke was waiting at the table with Merrill and Isabela, laughing at a joke the latter had told. 

Aveline sat back down, handing out the drinks. Hawke leaned into her, resting her hand on her knee. Aveline's face flushed and she bit her lip as she tried to focus on the game of cards. 

Hawke gave her knee a quick squeeze and asked, "Are we still on for tonight?"

Aveline cleared her throat, "Yes, um, yes, we can go whenever you like."

Isabela sighed, "You know, your mother never invites us over for dinner, Hawke."

Hawke chuckled, "You're not family. Aveline's been with us since Lothering. If you ever help save my mother from darkspawn, I'm sure she'll even make you a pie."

"One can only hope," Merrill quipped, "They're heavenly."

Aveline finished her drink, "Why don't we go now? It's getting late, I don't want to keep her waiting."

"You two have fun with Mommy Dearest," Isabela joked.

The pair left the bar, Hawke's fingers interlacing briefly with Aveline's. Aveline squeezed her hand before letting go.

*

A little drunk and quite full, Aveline was easily convinced to stay over at the Amell Estate. She curled into bed with Hawke, lying side by side with her. Hawke seemed wired, still wide awake as her friend started to doze off.

Hawke asked quietly, "Do you still miss him?"

Aveline replied, "Wesley?"

"It's been four years now. I just...I just want to see if you're okay."

"Strange time to ask me."

"I've been thinking about it for a bit. You're just a lot happier now."

Aveline thought before replying, "I'm always going to miss him. He was my first love. I mean...it's funny. I never realized that I liked women until after he passed...the funny thing is, I think that if I had known, I might still have married him anyways. I know that sounds odd. Love's weird, I guess. I know he'd want me to be happy and I think...I think I'm okay with that now."

"I wasn't expecting a big confession," Hawke teased, "I thought you were going to say you've fallen in love again."

Aveline chuckled, "Maybe one day."

Hawke ran her hand down her arm, her fingers lingering as they reached Aveline's hand. Hawke leaned in, cupping Aveline's face before kissing her. Aveline went bright red, embracing her. She kissed her again, but Hawke gently pushed her away.

"Come on," Hawke chuckled, "We're drunk. Let's get some sleep."

Aveline pulled away, confused. She laid facing away from Hawke. Hawke drifted off into sleep and Aveline tried to do the same. She couldn't help wondering what she was doing in that bed. For weeks now, Hawke had been like this. She had made advances and then backed off, chuckling about it. She could understand taking it slow, especially if she was worried Aveline was still in mourning, but...

Aveline rolled over, glancing down at Hawke, curled into the bed. They had been friends for years. Maybe Hawke was worried about that relationship changing? Hawke wasn't exactly the most faithful woman in the world, but she had sought her out. She wouldn't have done that if Hawke didn't think she would be able to make some sort of commitment, right?

Hawke started snoring and Aveline flipped back over. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

*

When Aveline woke, Hawke was already up, dressing in front of the mirror. Hawke turned to face her.

"What do you think of the waist on these robes?" Hawke asked, "Too slutty?"

Aveline asked, "Where do you see this going?"

Hawke replied in confusion, "Well, I think if I went out naked the Templars might find me a bit easier...so hopefully to me being dressed."

"No," Aveline said angrily, getting up, "This. You and me. Where do you see this going?"

"Aveline...what's going on? What's wrong?"

Aveline laughed sadly, shaking her head, "You honestly don't get it, do you? For nearly a month, we've spent every other night in the same bed. You kiss me, you flirt with me, and you still keep thinking this is nothing? You keep...pushing me away any time I want something real, something more...you know what, forget it. I'm not doing this anymore. I'm done."

Aveline grabbed her coat and stormed off, angrily walking out as Hawke half-heartedly followed her. Aveline slammed the door and just started walking. To her surprise, she found herself back at the Hanged Man. She let herself in, the barkeep sweeping the dirt from the night before. She saw Isabela sitting in front of the fire, drinking a cup of coffee while she polished a dagger.

"Battering ram," Isabela called cheerfully, "Wearing last night's clothes, are we?"

"Shut up, slattern," Aveline grumbled, sitting down in front of her.

Isabela's face softened, "That's not the normal tone you use to call me slattern. A girl might get offended with that sort of attitude. What's wrong, sweet thing?"

Aveline was surprised to find tears streaming down her face. She tried to wipe them away. Isabela took her by the hand before she started sobbing. She was still crying when Isabela had brought them to her room and helped her into the bed. Isabela lay beside her, stroking her hair softly.

When Aveline's cries softened, Isabela said gently, "Tell me what's wrong."

Aveline wiped her eyes and said laughed, "I'm an idiot. I really am. You probably knew Hawke had no interest in me, didn't you? I just kept going after this girl because what she flirted with me a few times? Kissed me a few times? What does that mean? Apparently nothing. You know...you know I honestly didn't think this sort of thing would upset me. I watched my husband die, that takes the cake of any relationship drama...but Isabela, Isabela, this really hurts. She's my friend. I thought if she was showing interest, that it must mean something. She wouldn't risk all we have over...over nothing. She knows...she knows everything about me and yet she's just...she just doesn't seem to understand. This isn't easy for me, this has never been easy for me, and I'm trying again and it's killing me. How do you do this? Love them and leave them? At least you don't pretend it's anything other than that, I guess. No one gets hurt that way."

Isabela said softly, " I'm so sorry, Aveline. Listen...I need to do something, but I want to keep talking about this. Do you mind staying here? You look like you could use a nap, you're dead on your feet. I'll do my errand, I'll come back, and we'll have some breakfast and talk, okay?"

Aveline rolled her eyes, "What's his name?"

Isabela chuckled, "Honestly. Work thing. If you need me, I'll stay here. I won't be more than an hour though, I promise. And then I'm all yours for the rest of the day."

Aveline admitted, "You're right, I'm exhausted."

Isabela got up, tucking her in. She kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair.

"Go get some sleep, my favourite loose cannon," Isabela chuckled, "I'll be back soon. I'll bring cake too. Everyone likes cake."

Aveline smiled sleepily, "Mmm...cake."

Isabela chuckled as she left the room, frowning as she closed the door. She grabbed her freshly cleaned dagger, sliding it into her boot as she left the Hanged Man.

*

Hawke had barely opened the door when Isabela pushed her way inside.

"What the shit are you doing?" Isabela screamed.

Hawke laughed, "Good morning to you too?"

Isabela shoved Hawke back, "She's a widow, Hawke. The last person she loved promised to spend forever with her and THEN HE DIED. You know what that does to someone? A little flirting and petting ain't going to cut it after that. You're throwing her scraps when you feel like it, like she's a stray dog."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aveline, you asshole. She turns up crying this morning at my place. I've never seen the woman cry, it was surreal."

"I don't know what to tell you," Hawke shrugged, "She was acting all weird this morning. Look, maybe she thinks this is something more than it is. Maybe she's just reading too much into it. As the old song says, a kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh. We're friends, really good friends. She just stormed out of here is this morning. I didn't do anything, Isabela."

"You SHIT HEAD," Isabela shouted, "Haven't you been listening to me at all?"

Isabela caught her breath and said firmly, "Aveline doesn't flirt. She doesn't tease, she doesn't play things loose and easy. She doesn't kiss people she's not interested in. She made moves on you and you pushed them off. Which would be fine, if you weren't making out with her and pretending it means nothing. Maybe it does mean nothing to you, but you have to tell her that then. You aren't being her friend right now, you're breaking her heart."

Hawke's face softened and she looked away.

Isabela said angrily, jabbing her finger at her, "Aveline is smart, brave, occasionally even funny...and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. If you weren't such an idiot, you could have been the luckiest person alive to be with her. You don't deserve her."

Isabela turned to leave and Hawke reached out, grabbing her arm.

Hawke said softly, "I thought we were just having a laugh. Will you tell her...will you tell her I'm sorry?"

Isabela's stern face dropped for an instant and she said, "Yes."

Isabela walked back out the door, closing it quietly behind her. 

*

Isabela returned to her room, seeing Aveline lounging in bed, her hair braided back roughly. 

Aveline smiled, her eyes still red; "You forgot the cake."

Isabela chuckled, "Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind." 

She sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Listen, this isn't a great time, but I feel like in the spirit of what you told me, I should just be direct."

Aveline raised an eyebrow as Isabela moved closer.

Isabela said, "I'm not the type of person who believes in soul mates or monogamy or anything like that and I know you are. So I never made any passes at you. And I'm not going to do that right now either. But...I like you. I'm not telling you that because suddenly Hawke's made me jealous or something. I'm telling you because...because I think you should know that you deserve better. You deserve to have someone completely and utterly in love with you."

Aveline's face fell and Isabela laughed, "Not me of course. I'd be a hot mess to be involved with. Go find someone cute and not as flighty as me. I'll set you up, I know this Templar woman with the nicest fingers."

Aveline shook her head, smiling, "Maybe another time."

"Until then," Isabela said, unbraiding her hair and replaiting it, "You've always got me."


	4. Civic Responsibility

"I don't think I heard you right," Aveline chuckled, straightening out her paperwork, "You're offering me money for sex? What, have you run out of every other option in the city?"

Isabela smirked, sitting on the edge of the desk, "You know exactly what I've offered you. You were just saying yourself you could use a little extra money for new uniforms. I happen to have a little extra money."

"And you wouldn't just give it out of civic duty?"

"That doesn't sound like me, does it?"

Aveline sighed, "Look, you're...I like you, you know that. But I'm not exactly a professional. I would have no idea what I'm doing down there."

"If I wanted a professional I would have gone to the Rose," Isabela said, "Besides, I'm not looking for you to service me."

Aveline raised her eyebrows as Isabela slid into the space between Aveline and the desk, kneeling between her legs. Aveline's heart pounded.

"Oh," she whispered.

"You're so gorgeous," Isabela murmured, undoing her greaves, "Oh I know you'd never let me do this for free. But maybe if it's benefiting your men you'd finally have some fun."

She looked up at her, a devilish smile on her lips. Aveline sighed, leaning her head back as Isabela slid her pants down to her ankles. 

"Besides," Isabela whispered, kissing up her thigh, "You could always still do work if I'm not very good."

Isabela slid her panties down just enough and Aveline slid to the edge of the seat, letting her sex brush gently against Isabela's lips. 

Aveline took a deep sigh before muttering, "Ten sovereigns. Ten minutes."

"Gladly," Isabela crooned before gripping her hips and pulling her groin to her mouth. She thrust her tongue inside of her, causing Aveline to grunt slightly. She leaned forward onto the desk, trying to grab her pen as Isabela pushed inside of her, her nose deep in her groin. 

Isabela moaned happily into her skin, licking her in desperation. Her fingers dug in deeper, pulling her closer. Aveline pulled her legs around her head, panting slightly as she tried to write the duty list. She gasped as Isabela's fingers slipped inside of her, her tongue now circling her clit. She found herself bucking, gasping as she came, shaking around her.

"You've had your fun, slattern," Aveline murmured, "Now leave me in peace."

Isabela looked up grinning, "I've still got eight minutes."

Isabela pushed her thighs apart, exposing every inch to her. She thrust her tongue into her again, the sensation resonating through her. Aveline leaned back, panting. She pushed the chair back accidently and Isabela pulled her down onto the floor. Aveline's ass rubbed against the carpet as Isabela gripped her, the two moving together in time with her thrusts. 

Aveline whispered, "Oh Maker, yes."

She could feel Isabela's grin against her skin before a quick lick down her lips. Aveline shuddered as she sucked on her clit, grinding herself against Isabela's face. She rode out her orgasm, the next following as Isabela's fingers went back inside of her, thrusting hard, fast. 

Aveline threw her head back, undoing her chest plate so she could breathe. She tossed it to the side, rising to her knees slightly. Isabela took the opportunity and slid beneath her, her tongue back into her pussy as she gripped her hips. Aveline bucked against her, barely noticing her discarded underclothes, only caring that this woman did not stop.

She came again, crying out Isabela's name, her legs weak and shaking. The feeling built again but just as she grew close, close to the orgasm that might break her in two, Isabela withdrew, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"I believe my dear Guard Captain," Isabela said kindly, grabbing her coin purse, "That was 10 minutes. However, perhaps if you were willing to donate your services for free..."

Aveline flushed, grabbing her clothes as Isabela put the money on the table. Aveline dressed quickly and said, "The City of Kirkwall thanks you for your donation."

"You tell the City it was a pleasure," Isabela grinned, winking before she left.

Aveline waited until she left and locked the door, blushing. She sat back down at her desk, trying not to grin.


End file.
